1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of introducing portions of formable contents into a pack, in particular for introducing tobacco portions into a sheet-material bag, the portion being compressed and then introduced into the bag. The invention also relates to apparatuses for implementing the method.
2. Prior Art
In the production of (sheet-material) bags containing tobacco portions, it is known for the precisely metered portion to be pressed to form a more or less cuboidal or bar-like structure, which is introduced into an open pocket of the bag from above. The bag is then closed, in particular by means of a fold-over flap and closure means such as tape (DE 197 14 245).